Everything I Do, I Do It For you
by ayshin79
Summary: Christine explains her life with Paul


1.1.1 Everything I Do, I Do It For You  
  
Paul has been there for me all my life. I could never forget how we grew up together. My family moved next door to them before I was born. Mom was 3 and a half months pregnant with me when we moved. I have one older brother, Michael. Paul and Michael get along and they both are overprotective of me. Though it is a bit frustrating, but I managed to have fun. What can I say? I love them both dearly. There was one day that I actually held onto Paul for dear life. It was the day that I lost the only brother I had in a car accident. I cried and cried and held onto Paul like no one could ever believe. My name is Christine Henning.  
  
1.2 Look into my eyes  
  
You will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart  
  
Search your soul  
  
And when you find me there  
  
You will search no more  
  
Don't tell me  
  
It's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me  
  
It's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do  
  
I do it for you  
  
Michael died at the hospital while we held onto each other. Paul, his sister, Amy and I were with him the day of the accident. Amy was driving us home from a party that was held at school. They were asked to be chaperones at the party and since we lived next door to each other. We rode together. They didn't serve any alcoholic drinks because the party was for my graduating class and we were underage. We were all laughing one minute and the next we were all screaming. A drunk driver had hit us. Paul was holding onto me because he wanted to make sure that I was safe. Michael was sitting in the front with Amy and Paul was with me. Michael had been hit severely because that was where the drunk driver had hit us. The next hour was a blur and I didn't remember much. Someone had told Paul to tell me that I had suffered post-traumatic amnesia. Amy had gone with Michael after she gave her report and called our parents to tell them to wait for us at the hospital. Paul had stayed with me while we informed the police department what happened. All I can remember was crying and holding onto Paul. I had never been so scared in my entire life.  
  
Look into my heart  
  
You will find  
  
There's nothing there to hide  
  
Take me as I am  
  
Take my life  
  
I would give it all  
  
I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me  
  
It's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it  
  
There's nothing I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do  
  
I do it for you  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm so grateful to have Paul by my side. He's been through so many things with me. I never really remembered when I fell in love with him. It just happened. We have spent our lives together and we will continue to do so. I still fully support him, even when he decided that he wanted to go into wrestling. We started watching wrestling when we were younger. He wanted to go into it but I didn't. Though I did tell him that I didn't mind working for the magazines that WWF had. He thought that was cool if we worked together for the same company. He even tried to convince me that he would get an interview when I was applying for a job there. But I was stubborn and told him that I wanted to do that myself, just like he did. He said that it was an admirable trait to have.  
  
There's no love  
  
Like your love  
  
And no other  
  
Could give more love  
  
There's nowhere  
  
Unless you're there  
  
All the time  
  
All the way  
  
We have been together for 5 years and we're engaged. We even talked about Marriage and stuff, but it's been very superficial, since we're both busy working for the WWF. Vince had even offered up to allow us to have time to plan our wedding and honeymoon. He wanted to help us out since we were his top employees. We gladly accepted his help. Paul wanted to have a wedding sometime after Wrestlemania. Now Wrestlemania was about 5 months away, which gives me time to go shopping for a dress and everything.  
  
Don't tell me  
  
It's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it  
  
There's nothing I want more  
  
I would fight for you  
  
I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you  
  
Ya, I'd die for you.  
  
I'll admit that I can't wait to get married and do everything. It's so exciting for Paul and me. Our families were thrilled when they found out that we were together and even more thrilled that we are engaged. They had been trying to get us together because we have a love that will last for a lifetime. To tell you the truth, I've loved Paul since who knows when and I will always continue to love him. He's my soulmate.  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do  
  
1.3 I do it for you  
  
He is my fiancée, my partner and my best friend for life! Through all the miracles and blessings in our lives, I can tell that my brother is still protecting me from heaven. 


End file.
